All the people
by OmatsurishiRikku
Summary: Of all the people in Spira, some never got their stories told. YxT and many more. Chapter 4: Benzo and Marnela
1. Prolouge

**All the people**

**Prologue**

She stood on the beach looking out over the vast ocean. It was very big and it seemed to be endless. There were no ships out today, which was weird, since there used to be a lot of big and enormous boats docking and departing here at Besaid island.

Yuna once grew up here and she happily spent time here, after all the running around all over Spira trying to help people, unite them.

She also defeated Vegnagun.

And Sin likewise a few years ago.

It was a journey filled with laughter, and she owed it a lot to him.

And after the heartbreaking parting with him, he was back.

Finally!

After everything she had been through, she thought she deserved it. Spira had gotten what was

best for its people, why shouldn't she?

And he was here. He was really here, and it wasn't a dream! But the question lingered – was he still a dream?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first story here on Fan Fiction, so be nice please. Reviews are very welcome, and much appreciated.

I stole the line filled with laughter from the game and I hope its okay.

I definitely do not own any of the final fantasy and any of the characters, but is there really need for me to say that?

Love to you all3


	2. A little bit of magic

**Chapter 1 **

**A little bit of magic**

It was a glorious night to watch the stars shoot out of the sky. They were everywhere, as far as eyes could reach. The most fantastic - stunning place was Zanarkand. Because when you had climbed all the stairs and taken all the elevators, you came out in the open air, high up from the ground. You could see the collection of stars and even catch a glimpse of the planets far, far away. No one could tell why there was light coming from the ground on such a black night, but nobody cared. Nobody would.

This was the place Yunalesca was defeated on two years ago, and Yuna and Tidus were both pretty sure they would not see her again.

Are you okay? Yuna asked Tidus, who were standing next to her. She wanted to look him in his deep, blue eyes but he didn't even flinch. She felt a bit rejected. This should be a moment of joy and happiness, a romantic evening between the two of them! Instead, it had been quiet night and neither of them had talked, except for the big welcoming-home- thing. They were all alone now. Not even the monkeys were there on this beautiful scene. Poor bastards, Yuna thought in all her humour. That was all that she could find funny, now that her love were moping around…

… I love you, Tidus said in a very quiet voice, with eyes closed, just enough for Yuna to hear.

Wha…? Was all she managed to stammer, surprised over the sudden emotion that came out from nowhere.

I love you, okay? He practically screamed. I've loved you since day one on that fucking pilgrimage. Everything was so messed up and I didn't understand shit! But I felt a bond between us. I'm in love with you, Yuna! I love you… I don't want to fade away… he looked down on the ground and only seconds later, his knees connected with the ground. His bangs fell purposely in his face, to cover his tear building eyes. He didn't want to show his feelings to her like this but he couldn't help it. His old man was right, he was such a crybaby! He could hear her walk closer and closer to him, and he saw through his tear-stained eyes that she bent down.

I-

Shhhhhh, she whispered, and put her finger on his mouth to stop him from talking. I love you too; nothing could take you away from me. The faith can never destroy our bond, because it never disappeared when we were away from each other. Her hands moved slightly to cup his cheek, and to dry his tears away.

And you're such a crybaby, you know that, she asked with huge grin, plastered onto her angelic face.

He didn't find the right words to say, but he didn't need to, since her lips quickly found his. It was not a heavy and forceful kiss, but it was filled with passion, and just as breathtaking.

When they broke the kiss Tidus found himself grinning to the whole situation and she giggled a little.

I feel like a little girl, he said.

Like my little girl, she laughed, and he tuned in with her.

Then they both sat there and looked up at the sky with the teeny, tiny sparkling stars. He found everything very beautiful, especially her. She seemed to have gotten taller during the years he was away and he didn't think they were on the same page anymore.

Literally.

He didn't really know what had happened in Spira while he was away and he had a lot to catch up to do. For example, he was curious about her new stile. She seemed to have changed a lot.

He found himself looking at her long and slender legs and following her every curve from her thighs and to her chest. Then up to her eyes. Her mismatched eyes. But he decided to leave these thoughts for another time, if he could.

Let's go home, he said with a little more serious tone.

She simply nodded, happy and perfectly content with him calling it home. They both wanted to get back to Besaid at this late hour.

They didn't have to walk far to get to crystalline sphere that would teleport them back to the airship. When the sphere was in front of them they both looked at eachother. Yuna broke the eye-contact a while later, not really knowing what to say in this particular moment. Tidus didn't really know what to say either, but words seemed to be useless.

He moved closer to her and carefully took her hand, and then he bent down to touch the lightblue sphere. A cloud embraced them and soon everything went white.

To be inside this sphere, this cloud was a sensation compared to none. It was a scary, as well as intriguing, and an exciting feeling. It was a rush. But it never lasted long, because soon they would be on the airship. In seconds the cloud disappeared, leaving a clear sight.

In this case, the clear sight would be Rikku lying on the floor, obviously not awake and aware of the fact that the floor wasn't clean. You could trace the drool falling slowly from her open mouth. Brother was lying next to her in a strange position, sprawled on the ground. He had one of his hands inside his pants and it was easy to see the puddle of saliva.

That sure is a sight to see, Tidus said with a shrug.

So you're finally back, kiddos? They didn't notice Cid sneaking up behind them, with his usual trademark scowl. Don't mind these idiots, they were out searching for you, and when they couldn't find you they panicked and bumped into eachother. But now they're just asleep. Those two do no good here, eh? He said and shook his head.

Good to see you, Cid, Tidus exclaimed. Cid simply shook his head one more time. Inside he was glad that he had returned. For the sake of Yuna.

Could you give us a ride to Besaid? She asked.

Not right now, kid. The engines are already off, he said with a shrug. Take it tomorrow. Go to bed and don't bother me.

Anyone who didn't know Cid would take this as an insult but both Tidus and Yuna knew better. He only meant well.

Yuna told Tidus that he could sleep at the inn, since she slept in another room shared with Rikku and Paine. She followed him to the inn to make sure he went the right direction. But she also wanted to be with him.

I'll see you tomorrow okay? She worked up a smile, even if she didn't want to be apart from him.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. When did he become so quick? He broke the kiss not to long after, and moved his hand to her cheek.

Okay, he said. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered good-night. She could only say the same to him and return the hug.

After watching him walk up to the stairs, she turned around to walk to her own bed. She was exhausted! A good night's sleep would do me good, she thought. When she fell asleep, all the lights went out. Everybody was drifting away from consciousness.

But they would wake up soon, to a brand new day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*phew* that was long! It got very corny; exactly the way I didn't want it to be! Aarrgh!

Sorry I made Tidus so silly, with the crying and all that, but he have always been a crybaby, so I thought; why not?

Thanks for those who review; you all know who you are. You make my day3

Next chapter is going to be about Leblanc, I hope you'll enjoy!

Love to y'all3


	3. Secret chambers

**Secret Chambers**

Leblanc sat up in her bed, recently awakened by some noise in the hallways. Probably some goons steering up a fight. Luckily, she didn't hear them _a lot_. She subconsciously stared at the empty right side of the king-sized bed.

"Oh, Noojie…" was all she said. She wanted him to be there when she woke up; she wanted to see the look on his face when he was asleep. She had always been a pampered little princess who always got what she wanted. Why couldn't she get him? Was he unavailable to her?

No! She refused to believe that.

She was a woman who fought for what she wanted, and she knew that when she put her mind to it he would never be able to resist her.

But he was still a man, not a teenaged boy anymore. Maybe he wouldn't be charmed with her good looks such as her well-trained body and killer legs plus her very well-formed breasts. They were fabulous!

She had recorded some spheres of him secretly, but only she knew of this. Not even Logos and Ormi had heard of this. The gullwings hadn't discovered them, which was for the better. The blonde would have gone crazy! But they stole some of the spheres she had. They climbed the chest of drawers and up on the little runway, covered in the silkiest, white cloths, and on to the treasure chest. How could she be so careless? Of course they would find it there!

But luckily they didn't see the secret door to the other room. Man, she had a lot of recordings there. The room had a sort of Indian stile about it, and on the walls she had painted the heart that she also tattooed on her collarbones. It had a low light in lots of different colours such as pink, orange, oceanblue and yellow.

She loved to be there, but she rarely found the time that she needed.

She didn't have it now either.

Still, just by watching spheres of Nooj nothing would ever change in their relationship. But when she felt lonely it was a great solution.

Leblanc was a woman. She would make him fall in love with her.

**x****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well, this is a short piece about her. We'll see how the next chapters go. Either it turns to an adventure, or I'll keep it at this. I hope you'll stay with me!

Thank you so much for reviewing my chapters, it helps me to improve a lot as a writer.


	4. Queen of the desert

**Chapter 4**

**Queen of the desert**

"How about making you the queen of cacties?" Benzo asked with a hint of humour in his voice. He had always wanted to joke like this with Marnela. These cacti were his friends, and she was one of the best, even of she was older. Centuries in fact.

Marnela said something that only Benzo could comprehend.

"Yeah, that would be great, wouldn't it?" he laughed. "We can make you the emperor of the cacties and the queen of the deserts" he said, with his finger moving from right to left, pointing at all of the sandy wastelands. He didn't really know why he was joking about this stuff, but it seemed like something was going to happen.

It was silent a while after the all the laughing was done. All that was heard was the whispers of the wind, and the sand whipping against rocks, stones and old signs that pointed towards the ruins of Home.

"Are you okay, Marnela? You seem a bit quiet today" Benzo said.

Marnela is always strong and she was never sad, not that he would know, of course. Benzo knew he knew her very well.

Marnela was the leader, the head of the clan. One year ago she sacrificed herself for the sake of the desert, and with the help of the ten gatekeepers, she managed to defeat the giant beast hiding in the sands. And of course, the three girls were beside her and she would never ever forget their kindness. She couldn't have made it without them. But she… used up all of her powers, and for that sake, she died. For the newly discovered tribe that she loved, she considered herself lucky. Lucky, for the love she had been given back.

Marnela was reborn later because she was an earth-tree, Spiras Yggdrasil, or one of Spiras many big, majestic trees all over the world.

No, she was the Yggdrasil of the desert, the cacti in charge of the dry, hot and sandy land. She was the mother of mothers, at least on this island.

The quit didn't fade for a very long time. Benzo felt an awkward silence between them and he wasn't going to be the one to break it. He had never been good in that department.

"Benzo!" a manly and a bit raspy voice sounded out of nowhere. "Nahdala requests you back in the camp! We found something huge when we were excavating, and we need all the help we can get to dig it up! Hurry"!

"Okay, be right there" he shouted back before turning his head to Marnela. "I'll be with you when we finish, okay?" he promised. After the words were said he rushed after the al bhed man. They ran to the hover and quickly drove back to camp. The hover left the cacti clan in a big sandy cloud, where man could not see ten feet in front of themselves. The mothers of the island did not look at eachother because they couldn't, but if they could, they would stare at one another with the same question in mind; is it time for us?

Benzo saw Nahdala at the camp when the hover arrived. She was collecting both men and women for dragging the grand machina in front of their noses. She obviously wanted to see it with her own eyes; she had only seen a small part before. Benzo rushed to the crowd of al bhed and stayed tuned for what she had to say.

"This is probably the biggest part of machina we've yet to see. I and some others tried to dig it up a couple of hours ago, and we all realised that we need everybody's help to dig this thing up. It's very big. Huge, in fact! So I don't want to hear any complaint, got it?"

She went on about positions and orders and important things like that. Benzo felt as though all the information went through one ear and out the other. He wasn't really for the digging thing that many others liked. Profit, ranks and parts wasn't any part of his life. He would always call himself a diplomatic because what he could do actually meant something. He would always be good with languages. He couldn't explain why, he was just born that way.

With the help of the hover, all of the al bhed were at the northern expanse in no time. The dunes were covered in hot sand and heavy sunlight. Nahdala were in the centre of the whole expanse and a large assembly part was seen beside, part of it was already discovered. It was still covered in sand and stones from underground, and it looked a bit old. The colour was faded and some parts were rusty, but that was easy to fix later. She looked kind of tiny standing next to it and it was clear that there were still lots of machina underneath. Actually, it resembled a huge tank someone had buried deep in the underground.

Suddenly an enormous sandwave washed over them, making the air above as well as ground impossible to see. Everybody held their breath hoping that it would be over, because they were all well aware that they couldn't let the sand get into their bodies. When the wind was as strong as this, it was going to shred up any obstacle in the way.

"Everybody, get down!" Nahdala shouted as loud as she could. Benzo dived down into the sands, and put his hands over his head, as if to shield himself. As the noise increased, he moved them down to his ears and pressed, hard! The roar just kept getting louder and louder and he tried to cover his even more, but it didn't work, it didn't do the magic.

Then, suddenly it quieted down, and he felt like a presence was around him.

"Thank you". Then, nothing.

The wind was gone. The sky was yet again clear and blue. The big group carefully got up, and brushed away the teeny-tiny corns. Nahdala looked at everyone and gave them a nod that everything was okay. She cleared her throat.

"Head back to camp, we will do this tomorrow. It's not safe to be here right now". She started to walk to the hover and signalled the others to follow her with a simple and small wave of hand. The others followed, some grunted, some snorted, some sighed with relief.

Benzo looked around, searching for the presence he felt earlier in the storm, but he couldn't find it. With hesitant steps, he followed the group with a lowered gaze, glaring holes into the ground. He definitely wanted to know what the hell happened back there. And who was it?

The next few days excavating was off-limits. Everyone was ordered to stay at camp, and preferably inside the tents and buildings. The storm was not as strong as in the northern expanse but it was still a storm and it would probably be a couple of days before it quieted down. Most people were tinkering with machina and parts; others had other stuff to do.

--

All was clear. The sandstorm was gone and it was back to normal. People were digging and hovering back and forth. Benzo had almost forgotten the voice in all the commotion. He just told himself that it was the wind, and that his ears were playing a trick on him.

"Take me to the cactuar nation" Benzo said, casual as always.

"Benzo!" Nahdala shouted, just as she ran up to him. "Something over there happened during the storms". Behind her glasses her eyes were filled with sadness.

Benzo just looked at her, unknowingly. They looked at eachother and she gave him a wave to come with her. He followed her without looking back.

The hover arrived close to the cactuar nation because the engine malfunctioned. Nahdala and Benzo walked towards the sinking in the ground, because that was the mark that marked the cacties home. As they approached it, it looked exactly the same as it ever did. Except one thing…

"Where… are the cacti?" Benzo asked. "Aren't they here?"

Nahdala didn't look at him, instead, she kept walking. Eventually her steps slowed down and she stopped.

"They are gone" she said in one breath. "We have searched for them everywhere, but we can't find them". She turned around and looked at him, and shook her head.

Benzo looked at the ground. "Maybe we never were supposed to find them" he said.

He remembered the words "thank you" back in the middle of the sandstorm. Then he suddenly jerked his head up and flashed a brilliant smile.

"That's the gist of it".

--

_Day X Month X_

_Dear diary._

_Something happened. Marnela and her tribe disappeared very suddenly and no one knew about this. She had been quiet the last days before the storm, and maybe the storm had something to do with the missing report. What do I know? When I think about it, I think it was Marnela who whispered to me during the storm. No, I know it was her. Knowing her she probably wanted to thank me for appointing her a queen. That was very funny! Maybe it's for the best that they remain hidden from man, just like before. Or maybe we will find her once again. Never know, right? However, I will not grieve her disappearance. I will treasure the moments in my life getting to know her. I am going to miss her, I know I will. But I am not sad. This is their choice. And she is the queen of the desert; she does, and knows, what is best. _

_That's the gist of it._

**xxx**

**Hello again! So sorry for the long-awaited update but it was a very hard chapter to write, since these characters aren't in the game as much as Yuna & co. However, I don't know if I'm gonna continue this or not, 'cause I don't feel inspired right now. Please give your opinion, and a review would be very nice:D Also I would like to thank Aku Wah for reviewing my chapters. Thank you so, so much!!!**

**I am also going to update the other chapters and correct the mistakes as soon as possible. Well, see ya:)**


End file.
